Kodai Shiken
"Muda." - Kodai Shiken's trademark "Battle Cry" ''Kodai Shiken ''(Kanji: 古代 死剣) is a member of Xifas. Of mysterious and ambiguous origins, Kodai does not remember his life before being buried, or if he even had one. Theorized by Shizuka Kesudenshi to be one of four quirk users considered the nemeses of the Stones, he is one of the most powerful quirk users, though not on par with some other Xifas members. However, he remains a threat to any that dare attack him, evidenced by the PT-42 Incident, where he was a main contender in an all-out battle against the Silver Wolves, before they disbanded. Appearance It is not known if the "Armor" of Kodai Shiken is clothing or actual skin, though the durability of the surface may indicate it is a type of keratin-chitin naturally born across his skin, though the fact it is resistant to being atomically manipulated says otherwise. It is further established by the fact the armor can change, something that Death Sheade and Death Dealer are unable to do so without being forged. Overall, he is a tall, 7'01" giant that towers over many people, the exceptions being Mechanization Users, Banjo, and Gronk. Alpha The Primary Appearance of Kodai is a rather well built, tall person. It lacks a jaw and has small luminous points that glow red, and has a majorly maroon color scheme. The helmet on it has a single, flat horn that serves for decoration, yet can be used as an impromptu headbutting weapon. Segmented Edo Samurai-like plates rest on it's shoulders, forged out of Death Sheade. They are the only part of Kodai that isn't natural. Breach The form notorious for causing the PT-42 Incident, Breach Form is the most common mode that Kodai appears in. It seems to be a general battle form, enforced by the Edo plates being straighter and more rigid. The helmet sharpens up, the horn-like structure appearing more like a blade-ish one. It still heightens the damage a headbutt can do. The outlines start becoming more ornamental, and arm-blade like structures form. Exalted While the form was never used prior to the PT-42 Incident, it serves as one of the most durable modes of Kodai's armor-skin. It appears elegant, with torn wraps of cloth all over it. Golden ornaments appear on it's chest, jawline, and shoulders. Personality Honorable is the best way to describe Kodai Shiken. He is willing to put his life on the line for those he loves, and if he happens to do something he deems dishonorable, he would do anything to regain it, even kill himself. He seems to have great pride with himself, and while he rarely does so, brags at times. He has poor grasp over the concept of humor, and can be deemed scary, if not horrid, by most. This is in part due to his tall stature and powerful abilities, and finished off with a light dose of his red coloring. Despite having a strict code of honor and unwillingness to fight if unnecessary, he is most feared for his Restraint falling. His form changes with the amount of killing intent he has, with the Alpha form having the least